The present invention relates to an archery arrowhead useful for hunting small game.
Archery arrowheads are designed to be secured to the tip of the shaft of an archery arrow, and, upon the arrow being shot from a bow, are the first part of the arrow to impact a target.
Many small game archery arrowheads in use today have a blunt head at the forefront thereof with two or three blades located to the rear thereof. The blunt head is the first thing to impact the game, and its function is to impart a shocking effect upon impact and to stun and harvest the game. Depending upon the kinetic energy imparted by the arrow to the game, the blunt head may penetrate the body of the game sufficiently to bring the rearward cutting blades into contact therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,419 attempts to provide an improvement over such prior art arrowheads by providing an archery arrowhead for small game having at least one, and preferably at least three projections having a forward leading edge which can be sharpened. However, the arrowhead of this patent still has a blunt nose located forward of the projections. The projections are prone to be broken off upon impact with hard objects.